


Domestics in the Schnee Estate

by Raven_Lightwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Renora, Romantic Fluff, Smut, White Rose - Freeform, mid-season haitus, snowbirds, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lightwood/pseuds/Raven_Lightwood
Summary: I wrote these during the hiatus between volume 6 and 7, the only influence was the design changes to the characters at the time. I completely forgot about Atlas academy and had the group stay in the Schnee estate, logic was that it was a safe haven, they didn't trust General Ironwood entirely and it would stop Jacques from hunting down Weiss. This is FULL of WhiteRose, Bumblebee, ReNora and SnowBirds with some added angst and drama. Enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First disclaimer: LESBIANS AND SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. Second Disclaimer: Yes, I know Ruby is canonically 17, she's a teenager still but considered an adult by some countries and over the age of consent in most states. That being said, if you disagree I understand completely, you are correct, she's not an adult by US standards. Third disclaimer: I do consider Ruby as an AceAro, so this is just me writing for funzies. This chapter takes place within hours of them being sent to the Schnee Estate and speaking with Jacques about his conditions to residing in the Manor post Cordovan/Assault on Argus. Some angst, some smut, and fluff as well.

Ruby walked down the halls of the grand mansion, each door like the last, but she knew the way, the rooms _graciously_ provided by Weiss’s father to be her team and friends bedrooms for their stay in Atlas. She noticed one door not entirely shut, but just as her eyes grazed over the crack it suddenly popped open, along with the sound of a thud, and another smaller sound as well. She jumped and saw the small crack widen. The room was darkened, as if the curtains were partially drawn shut against the setting sun. Her curiosity got the better of her and she crouched some, tip toeing to the edge of the door, leaning just far enough to not touch the wood but could see clearly inside. Her breathing halted, across the room she could see the blackened points of Blake’s ears at the farthest end of the room, her sister’s wild mane the only bright color within. Yang’s arm was blocking Blake’s path to the door, but it was the look in Blake’s eyes that held Ruby’s attention. It wasn’t love, that was there, but it was more primal, a mixture of need and desire but neither exactly. Blake’s eyes darted around a bit before she reached for Yang’s face, a small quirk to her lips and the words were soft, barely audible. Before she could decipher what Blake had said Ruby’s hand slapped across her mouth, silencing the small gasp that threatened to escape. Yang, in a flash, had lunged forward and captured that small smile in a kiss. 

Blake’s hand grabbed ahold of the strap on Yang’s shirt and pulled her closer, the other cupped her cheek. Yang’s metal arm had shifted from the wall to cradle Blake’s head. Teeth and tongues clashed, and it was Yang to break away first, but Blake wasn’t done. As Yang struggled to regain her breath the Faunus’s lips trailed to the corner of her jaw, to the soft spot behind her ear and slowly down. Yang’s head leaned back and to the side, providing better access. Her hands tightened around the lithe torso and a small hiss of steam escaped her lips. The heat of passion manifested. 

Ruby, a mess of emotions, quickly turned and left, not wanting to see what inevitable filth would come about. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her mind racing, and her breathing seemed to become shallower with each step she took. She fell against at a large pillar, slightly jutting from the wall. She ran her hands through her hair, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. She knew that both her teammates had just conquered their demons, reestablished their friendship, and solidified it with the death of Adam Taurus. She knew that they had feelings for each other in some way, but not that serious! Or, so she thought. Ultimately, she didn’t know how to handle a romantic aspect between the two. She pinched her brow with a small sigh and drew her hand down her face. She’d need to consult with Weiss on this. Her hand paused, just at her chin, and her mind wandered back to that darkened room. The finger tips brushed across her lips and she wondered, just what it was. She only knew the kisses she’d shared with her parents, but they were nothing like what Blake and Yang now shared. She felt a small longing, and a bit of frustration if she was being honest. She hadn’t let herself even consider anything remotely romantic, especially with everything that had happened to her life in the past few years. She could only think about her family and teammates. She would do anything for Yang, she was her older sister after all, and after what she had just seen she knew Blake was just as important. And Weiss – her eyes widened, and a small smile spread across her face. She felt a tug in her heart, a sense of warmth filled her, and she laughed at herself. She thought of those smiles, the way she felt when Weiss had both praised and doubted her and how much that impacted her. She wondered if those same feelings were reciprocated, and there was only one way to find out. 

She pushed herself off the wall and tried to reorient herself. In her rush to escape the doorway she searched for anything to get her away. With a disgruntled groan she realized she’d have to backtrack until she found something familiar and make her way from there. She walked and walked, until she found the door she needed. She paused at the door as she saw her hand shake. She laughed to herself and shook out her hand, attempting to dispel the nerves, but that small twist in her stomach never left. She twisted the knob and the door effortlessly opened beneath her hand. She had but a foot in the room before she stopped as a sound caught her ear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She paced the room. The disheveled state from when she had left those many months ago a memory only to her. Her mind whirled at her father’s words. Her pride pricked and torn to shreds under his steely gaze. Her hope all but tarnished at the General’s words and Ozpin’s lack of usefulness and help left her frustrated. She felt trapped, imprisoned once more in her father’s home. Her family unable to help her, not even her beloved Winter could assist, under the thumb of Ironwood. She felt the angry tears well and she stopped at the wall as her breathing became harsh with emotions. She looked up to the mirror and nearly broke. She saw how scared she was, how defeated she was, how utterly powerless she was beneath the weight of the laws set upon her. Her already tarnish pride snapped and she turned from the image, immediately seeking the comfort of her bed. She sat upon the edge and tried to regain some control on her emotions, her chest heaving with the effort as if the air was too thick. Her hands dashed away the tears, and she choked, finally relinquishing control. She heard a sound, but it felt far in the distance and she flatly ignored it. Wishing to block everything from the world. She felt the arms, strong and slender, comfortingly wrap around her and her eyes shot open. The starkness of the red gave her all the information she needed, and she felt those silver eyes staring at her, begging for an explanation. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and buried her head in her chest, not even caring of her appearance. She felt them fall slightly from the force and the arms curl around her further, a hand stroked her hair while Ruby whispered calming words. After a few moments Weiss subdued her tears, and looked up, it was then she realized that they were laying on the grand bed. She saw Ruby’s soft smile and she felt a twinge in her chest, in a move she sat up, and pushed away from Ruby. 

“I’m sorry,” Weiss sniffled,

“Don’t be” Ruby said softly, sitting up some. “You okay to talk about it?”

“Yeah, it’s just-” She paused to collect herself as the tears threatened to spill again. “I just feel so _helpless_.” She turned away at the word, ashamed. “I feel like I can’t do anything that would help. I left this place because it was my own personal prison and now I’m trapped, here, again. He _caged_ me. Took me away from everyone, from _you_ , and I-” 

She felt Ruby’s hand at her chin, and she turned to look at her leader. She saw earnest, sympathy and a smaller emotion she couldn’t quite place in those eyes. 

“You’re not helpless Wiess,” She said simply with a smile. “There’s so much you can do.”

“Like what?” Her voice thick,

“Well…you can summon a Queen Lancer!”

“My sister can do that too,” She dismissed bitterly.

“But it wasn’t your sister who saved me from Cordovan.” Weiss felt a smile quirk at the edge of her lips. “Who was able to get me in front of that Leviathan to use my eyes? Who escaped from Atlas in a cargo ship, was captured by bandits and then escaped? Who survived a spear to the abdomen and still stopped Hazel at Haven Academy? That was you! You’ve done so much more than what you’ve given yourself credit for.”

A full smile spread across Weiss’s face, and she laid a hand over Ruby’s. “Thank you Ruby,”

“I’m not letting you bring yourself down, and I’m not letting him take you away from me again.”

Weiss felt a clench in her heart at those words and the conviction behind them. She felt the tears again, but they weren’t out of frustration or fear, they were from love. She threw her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and tightened her embrace. She heard the laugh and slowly Ruby embraced her back. She leaned back but Ruby’s hand lingered on her cheek, the slight roughness a comfort as a thumb brushed away a tear. She saw something shift in Ruby’s eyes, she opened her mouth to asked what it was, but she was silenced. 

The kiss was soft, hesitant and Ruby wished as loudly as she could that Weiss accepted and reciprocated. After a moment Ruby pulled back and her face was nearly the color of her cloak. Weiss stared, an absolute loss for words as a hand went to her lips, her face steadily reddening. There was a flash of emotion and her eyes narrowed slightly. Ruby made an uneasy sound.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-well I did, but I didn’t! I-”

“Ruby…” 

She made a face and the small uneasy sound was all that was heard in the room. Ruby’s anxiety was bubbling through the roof as she sat and watched Weiss. Her head was downcast, and her eyes simply stared off into space, the hand at her lips lingered as if in a state of shock and Ruby’s hands wrung the cloak. She feared she had jumped into things too soon and she felt an explanation was necessary, if not to explain why she did it but if she overstepped some boundary she could salvage what they had before.

“Weiss I…” Ruby sighed as she tried to gather her whirling thoughts. Her hand went to the knot in her cloak and she looked to the floor. “I’ve lost too many important people in my life. I’d give anything to see them again, to tell them how much they mean to me. I don’t want to continue to regret things I haven’t done or said to them. S-so I’m not doing that with you. I’m not losing you again, I-” 

She was cut off from her babbling as a pair of lips forcefully hit hers. The sound of surprise was brief as was the shock that ran through her; a spark of feeling jolted her back to reality. She closed her eyes as a hand delicately laid at her chin, silently holding her closer. They were lost, completely oblivious to the world around them, and Ruby’s hand lifted to the small crown atop Weiss’s hair, swiftly pulling the pin and letting the long strands pool delicately to the bed. She felt a hand at her shoulder and hers twisted into the silver locks, deepening the kiss. Each kiss bled into another, so many words, so many thoughts and emotions uttered without voice, and a small tear slid down Ruby’s cheek. In all the hell that surrounded her there was a small patch of heaven in her arms. 

It wasn’t until her head hit the soft sheets did the kiss break, absolutely deprived of oxygen her chest heaved, struggling to regain some sort of composure. She felt a grin spread across her face as she stared up at the canopy. Her heart full, and a flutter of happiness tickling her chest. She looked over to see Weiss, equally out of breath and with her hands covering her face, a smile the only indication that she was sharing in the mood. She moved her hand enough to peek an eye out and saw the goofy grin on her leader. Weiss chuckled, and her hands slid to her stomach, her eyes reflecting every emotion Ruby’s was.

“Dolt,”

Ruby laughed at that and she leaned back against the sheets, relaxing into them and shutting her eyes. Her hand fell to the side and she felt Weiss’s elbow at hers.

“Well, this is interesting” Wiess murmured

“Hmm? How?” Ruby peeked through one eye.

“What are we going to tell Blake and Yang?”

As if a sudden bolt of electricity shot through her Ruby sat up and was a few paces away in an instance, a small flurry of rose petals dusting the floor and the bedside. Weiss’s face held both shock and concern for the uneasy look in Ruby’s eyes hinted more than just an uncomfortable talk. 

“Yeah…” She twisted a finger through a lock of hair and bit her lip, “About that…”

“Ruby, what’s happened?” The seriousness of the tone demanded a full explanation. 

Her blush was slight as she realized that she’d probably have to explain how she ended up here but… “Okay,” she sighed, “here’s what I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these during the hiatus between volume 6 and 7, the only influence was the design changes to the characters at the time. I completely forgot about Atlas academy and had the group stay in the Schnee estate, logic was that it was a safe haven, they didn't trust General Ironwood entirely and it would stop Jacques from hunting down Weiss. This is FULL of WhiteRose, Bumblebee, ReNora and SnowBirds with some added angst and drama. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First disclaimer: LESBIANS AND SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. Second Disclaimer: Yes, I know Ruby is canonically 17, she's a teenager still but considered an adult by some countries and over the age of consent in most states. That being said, if you disagree I understand completely, you are correct, she's not an adult by US standards. Third disclaimer: I do consider Ruby as an AceAro, so this is just me writing for funzies. 
> 
> This chapter takes place a few weeks after the first. Some angst, some smut, and fluff as well.

Weiss stirred in the early morning light, not quite time to be awake but unable to remain comfortably asleep. She turned and felt something at her waist; the more awake she became the more she became aware of the presence against her. The arm that curled around her waist, almost protectively, the legs wrapped with hers and the soft pressure at her shoulder. She turned slightly to peek behind and smiled as she saw Ruby still fast asleep, the auburn tinged locks shifted as Weiss did. She turned back and still felt the smile at her lips, a hand lifted and touched the skin feeling the lingering phantom of Ruby’s lips against hers. Absentmindedly she had laced her fingers with Ruby’s and the act had the young huntress stir in her slumber. She made a disgruntled sound in protest to being awoken.

“Good morning” Weiss said with a smile,

“It’s too early,” She groaned, her voice several octaves deeper, sending a subconscious shiver down Weiss’s spine.

“Well you’re awake, aren’t you?” 

“No, I sleep,” She said, curling Weiss towards her more. “Why do I smell vanilla?”

“Because your face is in my hair,”

“Oh…” Ruby stiffened, “Oh!” She quickly, but carefully, disentangled herself from Weiss and shuffled to the other side of the bed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Ruby,” Weiss’s exhausted sigh caught the leader’s attention, “It’s okay. You don’t always have to ask if you want to cuddle.”

“Y-you sure?” She toyed with a finger. With a smile Weiss patted the vacant space with her hand. Hesitantly, Ruby scooted back into her original spot, opening her arms when she laid down. Weiss curled in and a finger played with a jagged lock of Ruby’s hair. She felt the deep breaths of Ruby rise and fall and in that soft trance she felt sleeps embrace tighter than her partners. 

The hour that had passed brought morning to its full glory, and the sliver of light was tinged yellow by the sun. Weiss’s content was nearly enough to keep her still but for a smaller sound that jarred her senses. It was a chuckle, and she needed to know why. She made a questioning sound and she felt Ruby’s nose nuzzle her cheek.

“Nothing, I don’t often get to see your face without a scowl.” Weiss turned her face farther into Ruby’s shoulder to escape the tease. “Nope,” Ruby’s chin turned her face up and through the haze of her bangs Weiss saw the smile through lidded eyes. “There’s that scowl,”

“If you don’t want it, don’t wake me up like that.”

“How would you prefer I wake you then?” Weiss’s face grew hot and she turned it away again, the thoughts almost forbidden at this time of day. Almost. “Oh, I get it now.”

“Get what?” Weiss turned her head back, “There’s nothing to-” 

She cut off her sentence as she felt a knuckle at her chin, gently turning her head. The kiss was soft and slow, each one lingering just a tad too short for her liking. Absentmindedly her hand reached for Ruby’s chin and held her there. Ruby breathed deep and the kiss deepened, the hand at Ruby’s chin drifted up to lace in her hair. Firmly pressed beneath the leader she shifted until they seemed to fit like lock and key, each curve fit for the other’s. She felt a hand at her waist and the other steady themselves. She broke away to catch her breath and her hand trailed to the shoulder, keeping some distance. Ruby closed that distance as her lips trailed from the corner of Weiss’s ear and down. The heiress turned away, a small grimace to her face as the sensations traveled. Ruby saw this in the corner of her eye and a curious thought drifted by. She continued down until she reached Weiss’s collar bone, each kiss lingered, and her teeth grazed the raised skin. She felt the nails dig into her shoulder and heard the breathing catch. Greedily, she continued and each small sound that escaped encouraged her forward. That is until she reached for the edge of the night gown and the nails dug in painfully, purposefully, and Ruby knew she’d found a line with Weiss. Her hand continued upwards until it found the silken sheets once again. She looked up, expecting to see a scowl or some form of disappointment or anger in Weiss’s face, instead she found something unexpected. It was fear, apprehension and a small hint of a much darker emotion that swam in those crystalline eyes. She loomed over and saw that the emotions both elevate in some aspects and alleviate in others. It was then she realized how shaky her own breath was, now nervous it seemed. 

“I guess were both in the same boat,” The soft voice barely a whisper and Ruby laughed once.

“I guess so,” With a sense of defeat coming over her she settled her head in the crook of Weiss’s shoulder. She couldn’t continue and wouldn’t for both of their sakes. They weren’t ready, and it became painfully obvious when Weiss’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. She felt a twinge of guilt and sadness, though she didn’t quite know why. “I’m sorry,” she said, her heavy sigh shifting the platinum strands.

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” She answered honestly, “Being inadequate, I guess?” She felt the flick on her forehead and she winced in pain, “Weiss!” 

She heard a small chuckle before the arms wrapped over again, “I feel like I should apologize, it’s not like I’ve much to contribute.” Ruby’s smile darkened, and her hand reached for Weiss’s chest. She felt Weiss sit up abruptly and the softness of the pillow was lost as it collided with her face. The childish reaction caused the leader to laugh, for that was her intention. “Ruby Rose!”

“Well you’re awake now, aren’t you?”

Weiss’s face grew hot with Ruby’s words, she opened her mouth several times for a retort but ultimately made a sound of disgust and defeat before standing from the bed. In a huff she straightened her night gown, looking over herself. As she straightened she saw Ruby standing in front of her, mere inches away. The dusting of rose petals danced around her briefly and she had to take a step back. She didn’t realize Ruby had grown so tall…. She felt Ruby grab her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Weiss unbent just enough to get her arms around the thin torso before she felt a kiss on her hair. 

“C’mon, let’s get the others,” Ruby turned and headed for the changing screen, her cloak hanging off one of the spires.

“You sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah, it’s almost time for breakfast, why?” 

Weiss’s smile became smug and she stepped past Ruby to the bathroom.

“Maybe you could learn a few things.” She said enigmatically, she threw a smile over her shoulder before the door shut. 

Ruby stared, completely dumbfounded. As she laced up her boots she paused, completely frozen from her sudden realization. She’d have to wake up Yang and Blake. She groaned loudly at the realization and Weiss’s laughter from the shower on caused her further discomfort. With her mood somewhat soured she paused at the door and a small smile found its way to her lips. Maybe Weiss was right, maybe she could learn a few things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, and again, I understand some of you do not like the idea of Ruby being sexual or sexually active, especially at her age. Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any suggestions for prompts feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these during the hiatus between volume 6 and 7, the only influence was the design changes to the characters at the time. I completely forgot about Atlas academy and had the group stay in the Schnee estate, logic was that it was a safe haven, they didn't trust General Ironwood entirely and it would stop Jacques from hunting down Weiss. This is FULL of WhiteRose, Bumblebee, ReNora and SnowBirds with some added angst and drama. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First disclaimer: LESBIANS AND SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. Second Disclaimer: Yes, I know Ruby is canonically 17, she's a teenager still but considered an adult by some countries and over the age of consent in most states. That being said, if you disagree I understand completely, you are correct, she's not an adult by US standards. Third disclaimer: I do consider Ruby as an AceAro, so this is just me writing for funzies. 
> 
> This chapter takes place a few months in. Heavy amount of smut, and fluff as well. This deals with first time experiences and experimentation as well as base needs. If you are uncomfortable, please do not read.

It had been some months since their first day in the Schnee estate, and as the war with Salem raged on the team found comfort in each other’s arms. Blake had snuggled in the crook of Yang’s arm, the night gown tied closed and her ear twitched in sleep. Yang curled next to her, finding the Faunus’s presence more to her liking than she anticipated. The sheet that covered them was thin, but enough to coax them both to sleep. The day had thoroughly been exhausting and the hot shower that followed turned muscles into rubber. The softness of the fabrics enough to pull anyone into slumbers embrace, despite the heaviness of their thoughts. The deep breath and soft snores put a smile on Weiss’s face as she carefully shut the door behind her. 

As she walked to her room she too felt the burdens of the day weigh down on her. Like lead slowly being poured into her veins each step closer to the threshold became that much heavier. She carefully creaked open the door, not wishing to disturb her partner if she was already asleep. She saw Ruby lift her head from her hands, she sat on the edge of the bed, her cloak still on and Crescent Rose within arm’s reach. Her tired eyes seemed to relax some as Weiss entered the room. Weiss’s kind smile became wider as she took off the jacket and placed Myrtenaster against the wall. Ruby smiled and stood, grabbing her weapon and placing it next to Weiss’s. As she straightened she looked down at Weiss, noting the beginnings of a bruise near her temple. She tilted her head and softly kissed the abrasion, eliciting a hiss from Weiss as the pressure made the injury known. With an apologetic chuckle and smile Weiss rolled her eyes before stepping around Ruby. She moved to the glass bench at the edge of the bed and sat down, unlacing her boots. Ruby took off her cloak and hooked it to the one of the vanity spires. 

The silence was strangely peaceful, nothing was uttered yet everything communicated clearly. She felt the pin in her hair come undone and the silver strands fell in her face. She looked up in time to see that Ruby had placed the pin on a nearby table and the door to the bathroom had shut, the sound of the shower filling the void of white noise. Internally Weiss groaned as she wanted the shower first. Her eyes drifted to the pile of clothes neatly tucked in the corner and her thoughts became forbidden. The abrupt silence snapped her from her whirling mind and she quickly began undressing, knowing the hot water was but a few minutes away. She didn’t hear the door open, nor did she hear the approach, but she felt the drip of water on her arm. She looked up quickly and was lost in those silver eyes. Ruby didn’t realize how quiet she was until she startled the heiress, she was clad in the thin pale blue dress, the belts removed, except for one. Weiss stood and made her way around Ruby, quickly, almost as if embarrassed, mumbling shallow apologies. She had just stepped past when she was halted, a hand lashed out and grabbed the single belt that remained. Weiss was dragged back to where she was before and looked back to Ruby’s eyes. 

She felt her heart begin to race from the fevered gaze. She almost seemed to glare from the intensity within them. The simple look nearly had Weiss sit upon the bench again, as if she were the prey to this primal hunter. Instead she felt the hand release the belt and Ruby closed her eyes, turning away. The towel around her shoulders pulled off and was placed in Weiss’s hands. Ruby opened her eyes again and Weiss read the message clearly. With almost a run she hurried into the shower, nearly fumbling with the knobs. Her heart was racing and her thoughts in complete disarray. The intense heat seemed to help some as she struggled to remain composed, but in the privacy of the bathroom she relented. Her eyes were wide, and she bit her knuckle, a thrill running through her. She had never seen that look in _anyone’s_ eyes, let alone Ruby’s. Her hand became wandering and she caught herself, but only just. With a mental scolding she quickly washed the grime and filth from the day, noting the final edges of battle damage lingered. She wondered if she’d awaken with any new bruises. She stiffened, before shaking her head, as if to dispel the thoughts, but she couldn’t shake the sultry smile that spread across her lips. When she had thoroughly finished she quickly toweled off and used a secondary towel for her hair, removing as much moisture as she could. It was then she realized that the towel she wore was the same one Ruby had given her. It smelled of roses. She quickly dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, a tightness in her chest from anticipation.

The room was empty, the broken moonlight filtering through the curtains edge. Rose petals lay scatter upon the ground and at the edges of the bed, only the center remained untouched. She reached for one at the edge of the comforter and felt it’s velvety softness betwixt her fingers. It was then she asked herself, where was Ruby? As if summoned she felt a hand wind around her waist and the other clap over her eyes. She froze and felt the petal slip from her fingers, all but stone in those arms. She felt the chest at her back, and the chin at her shoulder, and the arms pulled her closer. Everything was hyper sensitive; the kiss just behind her ear like a livewire, sending a greater shock of sensation. The lips trailed down her neck, full and slow. They reached the edge of her night gown and the hand at her waist lifted slightly before finding purchase again at fabric. With a slight tug the sleeve was pulled down her shoulder and Weiss, feeling the request, obeyed and slipped the arm out of the sleeve entirely. The hand gripped her wrist and held it up, the lips trailed from her elbow down, slowly, almost agonizingly so. The hand at her eyes left and tilted her head to the side, providing better access. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of the kiss, each lingered some until again they met the shoulder. The hand at her chin left and again, tugged at the sleeve. Again, Weiss obeyed, utterly transfixed by these acts, falling deeper into the trance. She felt the teeth at base of her neck and the sharpness sent a shiver down her spine, a soft sound slipping past her lips. 

Ruby grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, the quick motion almost dizzying but for the hands that cupped her face and stole a single kiss. She was not satisfied, however. Her hands latched onto the black shirt and pulled forcefully, bringing them together again. Ruby’s hand wound around Weiss’s waist while the other tangled in her hair. Weiss’s nails bit into the shoulder and cupped her partners cheek. Teeth and tongue clashed, and the intensity of their kiss elicited several sounds of pleasure. She felt herself lifted and as one arm slung over the shoulder the other roughly tangled into the hair, she was not letting go. She felt the grip at her waist tighten and soon the sensation of falling. 

She fell into the space untouched by rose petals and had enough time to look at her partner. The silver seemed almost luminous in the wane light, but the desire in them was vehemently present. Ruby climbed over to her, and for a moment she paused, looking down at Weiss. Their chests heaved with the need for oxygen, but a greater need was becoming more prominent. Ruby could see a semblance of hunger in those lidded eyes and it made the corner of her mouth twist in a smile. With a tug to her shirt Weiss pulled Ruby down to her and was met with a passionate kiss, resulting in a sound from the back of her throat. Something primal snapped within Ruby and Weiss felt her hands pressed deep into the sheets, by one hand. The other tugged at the edge of the night gown. As the cold air hit her chest Weiss’s eyes shot open, and the gasp caught Ruby’s attention. Her only response was a hard kiss to her lips before she began trailing downward.

Her heart pounded in her ears, each sensation tantalizing and the anticipation maddening. There was a pause at the space below her collarbone that had her breathing hitch, for the sharpness of teeth was felt. She felt the hand at her arm release before she felt the kiss, precariously close to its destination and the sharp gasp unbidden. She had little time to comprehend what was happening as the mouth closed upon the bud. The strong muscle tracing patterns while the hand tantalized the other. She writhed beneath the touch and the issuing sounds urging her partner on. She switched sides and it was just as thrilling. She couldn’t help the roughness of her grasp as a hand tangled in Ruby’s hair, forcing her to remain at the skin. 

She barely had a moment before she realized that the nightgown was nearly completely off and as her eyes flashed open she saw the thin garment lazily drift to the ground. She was completely at her partner’s mercy. She saw the shoulders flex as Ruby shifted, settling between her legs. The air seemed too shallow, her chest too heavy, but her voice betrayed her. She could not utter a word that didn’t encourage her partner, and if she was being honest, she didn’t want it to stop. She felt the rough grip at her thigh and she turned her head to the side, grimacing in apprehensive anticipation. Her heart near to bursting through her chest. She felt something wet.

Her eyes shot open and if not for the arm around her shoulders would have bolted straight up. Frantically, she looked around. It was morning, the soft rays of dawn replaced the broken moonlight. She sat up some and saw she had been curled into Ruby’s side. Her legs twisted somewhat with hers. Ruby lay on her back, her arm at her stomach and her head turned away, but the one that lay around Weiss cradled her close. She had been resting her head on Ruby’s chest and the steady rise and fall of slumber shocked her. _What was all that?_ She looked around, there were no rose petals, her clothes and Ruby’s were carefully folded on the bench, the towels from their shower hung to dry. She felt the nightgown in her balled hands, still snugly on her. She felt her face grow hot as something caught her attention and she buried her face in her hands. _It was a dream, oh my gods it was a dream…._ The embarrassment was nearly tangible. 

She sat up further and watched her partner sleep, the lines of stress smoothed away, but Weiss saw the darkness under her eyes begin to show. She smiled, a small warmth kindled in her chest. She reached for Ruby’s face, but she hesitated just before she touched the skin. She felt the arm at her side curl some, as if attempting to cradle her closer. Her smiled widened and she traced a finger along the forehead, shifting the auburn tinged strands away. She heard a low groan and saw the tightness of Ruby’s eyes as she stirred. As Ruby shifted in her sleep, she was able to disentangle her legs completely. Ruby stretched and groaned, a hand going to her face, rubbing sleep away. She peaked open one eye and saw Weiss curled up near her, smiling down.

“Morning beautiful,” Ruby smiled, her voice rough from lack of use. Weiss bit her lip, as her mind drifted back to her dream. With a mental shrug she crawled over to Ruby, shifting the strands from her face once more before leaning down, placing a soft kiss.

Ruby closed her eyes, still groggy from sleep she understood what Weiss had meant those many months ago, she did enjoy waking this way. Her arms wrapped around Weiss’s shoulder and held her close. She felt the hands at either side of her head and she felt something else, a pressure around her waist. Her hand drifted downward, trailing the thin nightgown underhand until she reached Weiss’s hip and it was then she realized that Weiss had straddled herself on top and effectively trapped the leader beneath. The knowledge awoke something within her, and Ruby’s grip tightened some. Her hand was at the small of Weiss’s back and pulled her down. She deepened the kiss some and a low sound at the back of Weiss’s throat caught her attention. It was more sensual than before, something she did not expect, and it only intrigued a perverse need in her. She wanted to hear that sound again. 

She curled her hand in Weiss’s hair but as she went to move, Weiss stopped her. Instead it was the heiress who shifted away, trailing her lips to the ear. She traced a small pattern from the base of her ear down her neck and paused at the collar of the shirt. Ruby’s lidded eyes strained to watch, as she was curious what she would do next. Weiss shifted a hand and Ruby felt the nails just at the corner of her hip, the nails dragged delicately as the hand traveled upward, and underneath the shirt. She looked to Weiss, who held a somewhat focused gaze, but as she turned back to look at Ruby those crystalline eyes held something darker within them. The same need Ruby had reflected back, more calculated than her own. Ruby pulled her face back to capture those lips, but Weiss’s hand did not stop. The leader tried to stifle the sound at the back of her throat but underneath the lithe fingers she found it nearly impossible. The sensations racing through her rivaled her thrill for battle and she greedily accepted the touch. She found herself tugging at the side of the night gown sleeve. Astonishingly, Weiss sat up quickly before swiftly lacing her arms out of the sleeves before diving back once more. 

Ruby’s arms wrapped around the heiress and their legs tangled together. Weiss’s hand roughly gripped Ruby’s hair and Ruby couldn’t seem to hold her close enough. She twisted and together they rolled. Ruby’s teeth sunk into the collarbone and she felt the nails dig into her back, drawing equal sounds of both pleasure and pain from them. She felt the corner of her shirt tug up and in frustration Ruby sat up and threw the garment off. What she did not anticipate was the air hitting her chest and the chill sending several sensations through her. The small distraction was enough for Weiss to catch a glimpse of her partner. She was more than what clothing hinted at, and she felt a twinge of jealousy slither through her. It was quickly dismissed for those silver eyes turned to her, and they neared the same gaze she saw in her dream. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips before her attention was drawn elsewhere. She felt the strong grip at her jaw and the forceful kiss scattered her thoughts. With her mind whirling the single focus was Ruby’s touch as the hand tugged at the night gown, pulling it farther down until it sat just at her hips. 

The kiss became wild, and they struggled to get enough air. It was Weiss who broke away, the hot breath between them filled their lungs and she felt Ruby touch her forehead to hers. She looked up and as Ruby opened her eyes she saw the smile, almost like getting caught. Weiss scoffed a laugh and she felt their fingers lace together. She saw something in those silver eyes and it filled her with that same desire as before. She found her hands plunged deep into the mattress as Ruby’s head moved lower, the strands of hair tickling the flesh, letting small shivers travel down. Her chest became tight with anticipation and she twisted her face away, her eyes squeezed shut. 

Ruby closed her eyes, letting the sensations of the soft skin tell her where she was. Her lips dragged across the skin, and as she reached her destination she felt a pit in her stomach. The nerves slowly building throughout, but she couldn’t stop now. She didn’t really want to, and she didn’t want to disappoint Weiss. She found the secondary texture and felt Weiss stiffen beneath her, the raw need causing her to move. She released their hands and, in an instant, captured Weiss’s full attention. The taste of her skin was almost sweet, like vanilla and the softness was delectable. She felt the arch in Weiss’s back and heard the stifled moan, but it wasn’t enough. Ruby lifted Weiss, her hand at the middle of her back, the arch giving her better access and the issuing sounds of pure pleasure urging her forward. She twisted her tongue and, her hand moved to the other and again and again the sounds she wanted to hear filled her ears. She felt Weiss’s grip in her hair become nearly painful and the voice seemed to catch in her throat, stiffening somewhat. Ruby relented her onslaught as the teeth grazed over the last ounce of flesh, provoking a high-pitched whine. 

She laughed in her throat as she saw Weiss’s flustered face turned away from her and with her nose she coaxed her to turn back. Weiss’s eyes seemed to glaze over, and the look seemed to spark something deep within her. It almost felt wrong, forbidden, _carnal_ and her breath shuddered. Quickly she looked away, reigning in her own desires. Weiss’s breathing normalized some and her focus regained after a moment. She covered her face in a somewhat embarrassed look and she mumbled something incoherent.

“What was that?” Ruby turned back, using her bangs to tickle Weiss’s nose when she remained silent. “C’mon, tell me.”

“I said, I didn’t know _that_ could happen.”

“I take it you like it?” Ruby bit her lip, waiting for the reply. Instead she got Weiss to close her eyes as if she heard something idiotic and she laughed “Weiss?”

“Oh, I liked it.” She said with a smug laugh, but her face reddened, and she turned way again. “Maybe, a little too much…” she murmured with a wry smile.

Ruby’s dumbfound expression remained for just a moment more before the true meaning of those words sunk in. Her beaming grin had Weiss scoff in distaste and earned a slap to the arm. Ruby giggled some and crawled off of Weiss, her unexpected conquest over. She couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and as she moved to the side of the bed she found her night shirt. She bent to pick it up, and as she got the first sleeve on she felt Weiss’s arms wrap around her shoulders. She smiled, but her face grew hot as Weiss leaned into her, and Ruby realized that there was no clothing between them. She looked down and from the corner of her eye she saw the pale blue fabric on the bench. Her heart quickened, and a mixture of anticipation and fear filled her. What did the ice queen have in mind? 

“Weiss?” Her tone hesitant and held both confusion and concern.

“Ruby,” She answered evenly

“What are you doing?”

“Debating,”

“D-debating what?” As if for an answer she stiffened as the hands drifted up the sides of her torso and touched her chest. The soft pricks of the manicured nails and the softness of the palms mixing sensations that were foreign and new to her. “Weiss,” her voice tight.

“Shall I continue?” She whispered into the leader’s ear. Ruby could almost hear the sultry smile.

Ruby swallowed, attempting to dislodge the lump in her throat, only to have it turn to a groan as Weiss’s hand moved. This was not typical behavior of the heiress and in a perverse way she welcomed it. Weiss did not often show this side of her, and in a way, Ruby was grateful for it. However, the anxiety and fear of what could happen next never left her, in fact it almost seemed to increase as the seconds ticked by. She didn’t quite know if she was ready for…all of that. Yang had given her some pointers but for the most part left her to her own devices and experimentations. Blake was slightly more helpful with potential ideas she could use for later and how to deal with certain things but…was _she_ ready to experience _that_? Clearly Weiss was, or in some lust filled state she was. But…no. She made a decision and with a decisive breath she stood, wincing as the nails delicately dragged across the skin, and put the shirt back on. She turned and looked at Weiss, her eyes almost apologetic and her mouth set in a thin line. Weiss sat, her knees to her side and the long silver hair covered most of her. Her eyes held a hint of disappointment and concern. Ruby felt the tears build and Weiss shifted to kneel before her. The bed setting them on equal height. Her hand cupped Ruby’s cheek and Weiss felt a tinge of guilt within her. She’d forgotten Ruby’s true age in the last year and here she saw the same frightened child as she did the first day of Beacon.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered.

“No, Ruby, I’m sorry.” Weiss said earnestly, “This is…this is new to me too, it’s just-” Her face grew hot and she turned away. 

She heard a quiet laugh and saw Ruby smile sadly as she wiped away the tears. “Trust me, I want to.” She looked Weiss’s delicate figure up and down as several thoughts ran through her head. “You’re not easy to say no to.” Her smile softened. “I just don’t want to mess things up and make things more awkward if I could.”

“I don’t mean to pressure you.” Weiss said softly. 

The sobering experience made her _very_ aware of her nakedness. She sat back on the bed and her arms folded over her chest, looking away, ashamed. She knew Ruby was right. As she thought back she noted the slight pauses, the small panics that briefly flashed across her face. But with each repetition she grew steadier in her movements, more assured of her hands and better with, well everything. This was a big leap and Weiss’s greed almost devoured them both. She’d need to both explore that, and remedy it. She made a sound of shock as something thick hit her face, blinding her for a brief moment. As the cloth fell away she realized it was Ruby’s cloak. She looked to it and back to Ruby who hadn’t turned to look at her as she walked towards the bathroom.

“You know,” Ruby called back, only turning partially, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. “I’ve this image in my head,” She said with a crooked smile. “It’s just you and that cloak, nothing else.” With that the door shut and Weiss sat a trembling mess, holding the cloth in her hand. 

She fell back against the sheets and held the cloak close to her, the rough fabric tugging at the sensitive areas. The scent of roses overwhelming. “Damn it,” she said, her voice tight, and her hand traveled south. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, and again, I understand some of you do not like the idea of Ruby being sexual or sexually active, especially at her age. I wanted to give it a more of "I don't quite know what i'm doing" vibe for both Ruby and Weiss and from what we can see from cannon, there's not much experience in dating or sexuality besides maybe their own personal explorations, which is very possible because, hello they're human. They're doing this together, it's that whole "series of firsts" thing. Anyway, thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any suggestions for prompts feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and again, I understand some of you do not like the idea of Ruby being sexual or sexually active, especially at her age. Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any suggestions for prompts feel free to find me on Tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


End file.
